civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy
The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy is a 144 page book written by Bishop Alma Bridwell White in 1925 and illustrated by Reverend Branford Clarke. In the book she uses scripture to rationalize that the Klan is sanctioned by God "through divine illumination and prophetic vision". She also believed that the Apostles and the Good Samaritan were members of the Klan. The book was published by the Pillar of Fire Church, which she founded, at their press in Zarephath, New Jersey. The book sold over 45,000 copies. History White wrote more than 35 books and was the founder of the Pillar of Fire Church. She herself could not be a member of the Klan because she was a woman. This book primarily espouses White's deep fear and hatred of the Roman Catholic Church while also promoting racism against African Americans, antisemitism, white supremacy, and women's equality. It was published in 1925 by the Pillar of Fire Church which she founded. It is a compendium of essays and speeches by White, illustrations by Clarke, poems, prayers, and racial, anti-Catholic, and antisemitic slurs imbedded in jokes and short stories. Most of this material was originally published in the pro-Ku Klux Klan political periodical The Good Citizen between 1920 and 1924. The Good Citizen was one of the numerous periodicals published by the Pillar of Fire Church in Zarephath, New Jersey. It is the first of three books White published to promote the KKK and her dogma of intolerance. The book includes an introduction by Arthur Hornbui Bell, Grand Dragon of the New Jersey Ku Klux Klan. The introduction reads as follows: This book brings out vividly the titanic struggle now taking place, not only in the United States, but over the entire world, and while at the present time the battle raging has not reached the point where bullets, swords and poison gas are the reasons used, the time will soon arrive when the Roman Catholic craving for world-power will, if not checked, cause a revival of a religious war that will be far more disastrous than the late World War. Bishop White deserves the highest praise for her work on this truly wonderful book of "light" and it is hoped that it may reach out into the minds of Protestants and Catholics alike and bring them to a sense of realization as to where this great un-American movement to make the world Catholic will ultimately end. The book also includes essays with titles such as Great Klan Victory in the Election of 1924, Enemies of the Ku Klux Klan Stricken with Blindness, Papal Contention for Rulership of the World, Bow or Burn and The Ku Klux Klan and Women's Causes. She authored two more books on the Klan: Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty in 1926, and Heroes of the Fiery Cross in 1928. White republished the Klan books as a three-volume set in 1943, three years before her death and 21 years after her initial association with the Klan, under the title Guardians of Liberty. The set contained seven chapters from The Ku Klux Klan in Prophecy and one from the 1928 Heroes of the Fiery Cross. References External links *Political cartoons from The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy at Flickr Further reading * Category:Ku Klux Klan Category:Anti-Catholicism in the United States Category:Antisemitism Category:Pillar of Fire Church Category:Racism Category:White supremacy in the United States Category:1925 books